


Night stop

by Jillian



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: On a mission underway to Lyon, Aramis, Athos and Porthos need to rest for the night. As always, Aramis will help to get them through this long, lonely night.





	

It had been a long day of riding and they still have a number of days riding ahead of them, but the sun went down an hour ago, the warm summer breeze is getting cooler and their horses deserve a rest.

And besides, Athos had felt tensely itchy all day and there is only one way to solve that problem. Just one look over his shoulder towards his riding companions and both Porthos and Aramis understand what is on their resting agenda. 

Another fifteen minutes pass before they find a perfect spot to rest for the night. They let their horses drink near the brook and quickly have a fire going. They do not speak, they do not need to. Their silence is comfortable and reassuring as well as helping to get into their state of mind needed later on.

Once their food is heating up and their wine bottles they brought along are opened, both Athos and Porthos look up at Aramis. They will not really start until after they have fed themselves but Aramis does need to remember that on evenings like this, rules are to be obeyed and one of them is that he should be ready, waiting and fully accessible for them. 

It’s been a long time since it had just been the three of them. D’Artagnan would join them a few days later. They would probably have another night with the four of them, before they would make it back to Paris. But tonight would be all about the three of them, like the olden days. 

Aramis could hardly contain his excitement. Yes, he loves evenings with the four of them, but he has not been the real center of attention since they became a foursome. He had not been used and abused like before and he had not realized until now how much he had missed this, NEEDED this. 

Athos watches as Aramis struggles with his attire. Softly shaking fingers have a hard time unbuckling and untying. He chuckles underneath his breath as Aramis swears when his laces will not come undone fast enough.

‘Aramis’ He responds with a stern voice. He doesn’t need to say more. He is still in awe about that. The ever confident Aramis, always a charmer and in charge with the ladies, yet an obedient mouse when Athos opens his mouth.

It works, the laces come undone and Aramis is soon rid of all fabric on his body. He walks up to Athos for inspection and is soon excused. As if it is the most normal thing in the world, he walks back, sits back down and puts the bottle of wine to his lips and lets the rich flavor sooth his wanting mind.

During dinner still no words are spoken. The silence is still comfortable but the tension for what’s to happen is rising. Aramis has a hard time focusing on his food. He knows he needs his strength, maybe even more than the other two, but nerves won’t let him.

Again a simple ‘Aramis!’ brings him back to the present. He knows he will not get what he wants, the way he wants it if he doesn’t obey. Like a good little school boy, he finishes his plate and awaits instructions. 

He does not have to wait long. ‘You know what to do, Aramis.’ Athos says and takes another swig from his bottle. He starts up a conversation with Porthos, discussing tactics for their approach once they arrive in Lyon. 

Athos does not pay any attention to Aramis as he sits on his knees in front of him. Doesn’t say anything as he unbuckles and unclasps everything needed to get to where he needs to go. He does not even stutter as Aramis takes out his hardening shaft and lets the cool summer evening breeze softly blows along the tip. 

He does close his eyes for the shortest of seconds when a hot mouth closes around said tip. He is still to meet a woman who can blow him like this man can. Even just the first reacquainting licks make his balls stir and wanting to blow. 

Aramis knows what is expected of him. Now is no time to dwell, he will not be rewarded if he selfishly keeps still while he savors the taste of this man’s delicious cock, no matter how salty. He’s had weird stares, Porthos will not even kiss him until at least he has rinsed his mouth with come, but he loves it. He once begged Athos not to wash himself for an entire trip that had lasted three whole days. The second he closed his lips around that throbbing, smelling cock, Aramis had come untouched.

But that does not mean he will not lick that fat juicy cock clean until Aramis is satisfied. 

Soon his head is bobbing up and down happily. He could do this all day, if they let him. Athos would, Porthos does not have that much patience and would take over sooner rather than later. 

Just like now… Porthos has the patience of a fly and pets Aramis’ head; a sign to switch cocks that they all know too well. ‘No, not yet’ Athos says simply. They might share Aramis equally but Athos is always in charge.

In return, Aramis thanks him by opening his throat and swallowing that hard cock all the way down. He knows Athos will reward him by holding him in place for as long as he can hold. His vision disappears, his lungs burn because of air shortness but his own cock throbs harder and harder. 

When Athos feels it’s irresponsible to keep him trapped, he lets go. As much as he loves the confinement and cut off of air, he loves that very first breath even more. If they would keep doing that for a whole night, without touching him, he would still go to sleep a very satisfied man.

‘So good, my sweet Aramis. Now, show Porthos how thankful you are that he let you stay with me for a little while longer.’

You do not need to tell Aramis that twice. He will always have the biggest weakness for Athos, his very first but Porthos always knows how to take it that one step further than Athos dares. Plus, his cock is thicker and longer and that also counts for something, doesn’t it?

He crawls over to Porthos who is already leaning back against that tree, his legs spread for easier access and that tree trunk trying to break through the fabric of his breeches.

His mouth waters once more and he does not waist a single second trying to get rid of all those confining clothes in his way. 

Once again, he first licks that delicious cock clean. Porthos obviously expected an evening like this because it tastes like he has not seen a wash cloth in days, plus, he must have peed recently.

Porthos does not let him finish, but Aramis is not surprised. He grabs his hair and forces Aramis to start pumping his cock. Aramis has never been able to swallow him all the way down. Something Aramis is still not happy with, something he WILL one day master. But getting to suck that huge cock is just as worth it. 

Porthos is a lot different from Athos. He needs it rougher and more desperate. He takes control and doesn’t easily take no for an answer (unless it’s Athos who’s telling him no, that is…). He does not want to give instructions, he expects Aramis to know what he wants and needs.

And Aramis has taught himself to recognize any sign that indicates a need in change. A twitch of his foot and Aramis puts his hands behind his back and lets Porthos take over. Porthos grabs his hair with both hands and makes him fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.

But as quickly as Porthos instructs to let him fuck his face, as quickly he stops a number of minutes later, out of breath, focusing on control.

Aramis looks up at Porthos and somehow, a simple blink of his eyes is enough and he rushes back to Athos. When his lips almost close around that delicious hard treat, Athos stops him. 

‘No, my Aramis. Turn around. You know what I want next. You may return soon but I have to get you ready soon or else we will not be able to reward you for your obedience.’

He turns around and sits himself up on his knees like Athos likes him to. Soon he hears the familiar uncapping of his favorite flask. That special flask with oil that will make this next step so much more comfortable. 

Athos presses himself up against his back, on finger circling his rim with more and more pressure until he feels one oiled up finger enter him. His head falls back, his mouth wide open without making any sound. He wants to push back, fuck that finger but he knows the consequences so he stays as still as he can.

He feels how that one finger grazes that secret spot every now and then. That one spot that can make him go blind with want. But it’s not that time yet. They will not give that to him until they can enter him properly. One finger is only the beginning. 

With two fingers, he knows that the real preparation begins. Athos will want to move both fingers and this means that he will do anything to try to avoid that sweet spot even more. This makes Aramis want to pant and beg even more. 

Finally that third finger pushes for entry. Athos always slows down, even though Aramis begged him time and time again to speed up because he’s a big boy, he can take it. Athos always shushes him and this time is no different. 

‘Don’t push it, my Aramis, don’t make me punish you.’

When that third finger is finally comfortably pumping in and out, that’s when he finally receives his first reward. Athos finally fingers that spot he has been dying to feel all night. He still manages to hold the urge to fuck back but it sure is tempting. 

Porthos gets up. This is it, finally. Or at least the start of finally. Aramis wants to get up and get in position but Athos is still finger fucking him and he knows better than to make Athos stop until he tells him to.

‘Come on, Athos, he is more than ready. Stop making him suffer like this. Look at his face.’ Are the first words to come from Porthos’ mouth ever since he got off his horse hours earlier. Proof that he really is impatient. He knows better than to speak up against Athos. 

But Athos chuckles this time… This time!

Athos lets go of his boy and turns him around, making sure he is firm on both hands and knees. He watches as Porthos lines up behind Aramis and impatiently yet carefully pushes that monster inside his fuck hole. The look on Porthos’ face is enough for Athos to almost make him stop so he can fuck Porthos so hard, he will lose consciousness. But he can wait until they get back to Paris. Unless d’Artagnan has brought another flask of oil with him…

He watches as Aramis’ eyes roll back and he enters that zone that only Aramis knows how to enter. That zone where everything around him fully disappears and nothing registers but the feeling of being fucked. Athos once watched him get fucked by seven men, all the while never registering it was no longer just Athos. Months later he had run into one of the men and Aramis never knew he had re-introduced himself to the man that fucked him twice without ever leaving his hole. 

Porthos keeps sliding in further and further, without waiting, until he is so deep inside that his curly pubes tickle that willing ass. He falls forward and bites his shoulder to keep from coming. Two minutes he stays still like this. It must have been a longer time than usual since he had last got to fuck his boy, or else he would have already been fucking his brains out by now.

But after a few minutes, he rises up again and starts pushing in and out. Every thrust speeding up more and more until the pain of the deepest thrust is welcomed by Aramis by a gentle push back, just to make the feeling more intense. 

From experience Porthos knows that not a lot of people can take him all the way in. Not even the most experienced hooker he has ever been told to visit, has ever managed to take his thrusts as hard as Aramis begs for.

He speeds up and Aramis cannot hold his moans back any longer. He might get punished for it later but at this moment, he would not even register anything anymore. Let them punish him, this is all he needs if this is all they are willing to give him.

But no punishment follows. In fact, Athos rewards him by forcing his cock back in his mouth and fucks him with equal thrusts. Pulling his hair so hard that he knows his hair will hurt and suffer in the morning. 

‘Gracious, help me Athos because I cannot keep this up for much longer.’ Porthos does not easily admit his so called defeat but he knows he needs to reward his boy before he blows his load so deep inside that Aramis will still feel it two days from now.

‘Good, it’s been so long, I don’t think I can hold it much longer either.’

Porthos slows down his thrusts, as well as Athos. Until they both carefully leave Aramis’ body.  
They lay him down on top of Athos, who finally kisses him, slowly and sloppy but still with his hands tight in his hair. 

‘Are you ready, my Aramis? You have been such a good boy. You deserve your reward. Relax now, my sweet boy. We will take care of you.’

Porthos grabs Athos’ cock and guides it inside Aramis’ wide open hole. Athos has nothing to be ashamed of but he is still nothing compared to Porthos, so entrance is easy. 

Athos fucks him slowly while he kisses his hot mouth. Aramis is shivering with anticipation for what is more to come. He begs for more kisses as he feels fingers at his hole again. If only that tongue was another cock. But Athos’ tongue is not anything he will ever complain about.

More fingers follow, while Athos slowly fucks him. Athos needs to take it slow, if he wants to finish like he knows Aramis will kill for. Porthos however is in more of a hurry. His close-to-orgasm-status is seeping away and he wants it back.

When four fingers close around Athos’ cock while inside Aramis, Porthos feels secure that Aramis will be able to take what’s next. 

He aligns himself and very carefully and very slowly he tries to enter that tiny fuck hole that he vacated not to long ago. 

Aramis cannot do anything anymore. Kissing is not possible, let alone make any sound. He is gone with want and need and is only able to take and enjoy what is given to him. And he does. Not that he realizes at this moment, in this state, that two cocks are fucking him, but he knows that he is being fucked in the only way he has ever needed in his entire life. If he was to die at this very moment, he would thank any god that greats him for this end of his life. 

Athos kisses Porthos over Aramis’ shoulder as they both thrust up inside this beautiful body. They wish they could keep going forever but all too soon they both feel that ultimate bliss take hold of them. 

Porthos is first to blow and does so with a feral scream. Immediately he leaves the body he loves to love so dearly. He sits back and watches as Athos makes love to Aramis. He knows that these two share more than they will ever admit to and deep down he is a little jealous but for as long as they are willing to share, he will accept and enjoy both. 

He watches as his own seed slowly start to drip from that exhausted body, all the while Athos is still furiously yet more lovingly than minutes before, thrusting his own cock inside over and over until he too freezes and pumps his juices as far inside as he can.

The two men lay there for as long as the cooling down of their bodies allow them to. Athos is still kissing him, as dirty as his exhaustion allows him to. 

Porthos, in the meantime, grabs the huge blanket they had brought. The one they usually share together and lays is over the two men and then joins them. He knows Aramis will not wake up from his state of mind until morning and he needs to be kept extra warm. 

The next morning, it’s surprisingly Aramis to wake up first. This has never happened before. It really must have been a longer time than usual since they have been together just the three of them. He leaves his two companions and gets dressed to find some food. 

The area is not as easy as he is used to. When he returns for his horse, his two friends are kissing and he knows he is not a part of this for now. But he is okay with this. Athos is his and Porthos is his for now. They have shared him last night and now they deserve some time together. Porthos might not admit to it but Aramis knows that he likes a gentle fuck every now and then. 

He leaves both men to enjoy their time together and takes his horse to find them breakfast. Only thirty minutes out, he sees a familiar rider coming to him in the distance. D’Artagnan probably rode all night to catch up to them. 

Just one look at Aramis, tells d’Artagnan enough to know what must have happened the night before. 

‘You guys could not just wait for me, could you?’ He says. But Aramis just smirks and kisses him deeply. 

‘Get off your horse, my boy’ he says ’I hope you brought the spare flask with oil because I need it to catch you up with everything that happened last night.’

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wrote this way too late at night and didn't have it beta'd (patience is not a real virtue of mine) so please forgive me for any errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, I never knew my version of Aramis had so many kinks (trust me, he has many more than he showed tonight ;) maybe he will let me show you in fics to come). But I never thought he'd be so subby either, lol.


End file.
